


Our Theseus

by tatem



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Boys, Technoblade hears voices, The Voices, a pretty techno & tommy & dream centric one shot, no phil or wilbur IM SORRY, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, the voices are canon, yes a lot of theseus references sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatem/pseuds/tatem
Summary: After Dream had turned in that one favour, Technoblade is forced to either kill Tommy and turn his back on him like everyone else, or ignore Dream's request and be the one person who doesn't see him like the bad guy everyone makes him out to be.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	Our Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first works on here, and I've copy and pasted from google docs and I don't know how to keep the italics, I hope its not too confusing IM SORRY :')
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy, and constructive criticism is super appreciated !! :D

Techno looked around as Tommy was surrounded, a situation he was, unfortunately, not unfamiliar with. Dreams voice kept playing through his head,

I’m turning in that favor Techno, kill him.

But so were the voices,

Don’t do it Techno, save him.

A roar started to build up in his ears as the voices and Dream fought in his head. Tommy betrayed him, took everything from him, and ran back to the government who screwed him over time and time again, it’s what he deserves.

Techno glanced back at Dream before returning his gaze to Tommy, on the ground, face to face at the end of his crossbow.

Kill him! Save him! The roar got louder. 

Techno laughed cynically, “Oh Theseus,” he started, “It’s all coming together now isn’t it?” He smirked, although it all felt for show. Something about this situation didn’t sit right with him.

He made eye contact with Tommy and saw the defeat in his eyes, Tommy had already accepted his fate. 

Kill him Techno! the roar got louder.

Techno glanced around before he continued. “Here you are, surrounded by everyone you fought for, starring at you in absolute disgust and disgrace,” which was not false, just Techno didn’t see him like that, and to be honest, he never could.

Don’t do it Techno, he needs you! the voices screeched. 

Yeah, but he’s also needed him before, and look how that turned out. The roar only continued to get louder, Techno could now barely hear himself when he spoke.

“What was that phrase I used? ‘died in disgrace, despised by his people,’ was it?” Techno laughed. “And you didn’t even manage to kill the minotaur,” he scoffed, acting as if he was examining the end of his crossbow. Although to be fair, Techno himself can barely kill Dream, why does everyone else expect a sixteen-year-old boy to do so?

Kill. Him. Dreams voice echoed through the roar, and he was right. Techno owed Dream a favor, and Tommy had used Techno and betrayed him multiple times. Techno mulled over every time he had been just ‘The Blade’ to Tommy, every time Tommy had taken his things without asking, assuming there’d be no consequences. Tommy was a brat, there was no doubt in his mind.

Techno pulled back the string on his crossbow. Tommy’s lips were moving but he couldn’t hear him over the roar. 

“Tommy, I think you know how this story ends,” he lifted the crossbow and aimed at his head, but as he did so he felt his stomach sink.

The turtle helmet was still on Tommy’s head, beaten up and pretty much useless, yet Tommy still wore it nonetheless. The steady aim on his crossbow faltered as the voices echoed Don’t do it!

The crossbow fell to the ground as Techno clapped his hands over his ears, in an attempt to get away from the roar. It was so, so loud Techno couldn’t think.

“Stop it! Stop!” He shouted and the roar went silent. He glanced up, still hunched over to see everyone looking at him. He made eye contact with Tommy, and to his surprise, Tommy actually looked worried.

Tommy knows what’s going on. Tommy’s the only one who knows in fact, and he knows how bad and frustrating the voices get.

“Techno…” Tommy mumbled and it looked as though he almost reached forward to help, but Techno snapped his head away to look back at Dream.

“What the hell are you doing? Kill him!” Dream seethed through clenched teeth, gesturing towards Tommy.

“I need to think!” Techno snapped.

It was true, Tommy was a nuisance, like a little bug that buzzes around your room and won’t leave. Yet, you can’t bring yourself to kill that bug, because it’s almost as if that bug brings you comfort.

Tommy was that bug. While in exile, Tommy and Techno got close because they were always together. Techno had always considered Phil to be his closest friend, but there was something about the bond he and Tommy shared that’s starting to make him question that. 

During the day, Techno acted as if all Tommy ever did was annoy him, but secretly Techno cherished the small amount of time they spent together, like showing him how to netherite mine or practicing PVP.

At night when they got tired, they slowly started to open up. This was also when the voices got the worst, and Tommy was the only one who was ever able to help them stop fully. 

Tommy also finally managed to share with Techno exactly how much fucked up mental shit Dream had put him through in exile. Techno remembers being consumed with rage, ready to go out and kill him right then and there.

Dream.

Dream stalked forward and picked up Techno’s crossbow from the ground. “What do you mean ‘think.’? Tommy’s the cause of all the smp’s problems, so if you won’t kill him I will!” Dream announced and aimed the crossbow back at Tommy’s head. 

Techno quickly looked at Tommy to see him already giving in, quicker than he did to Techno because of his past relationship with Dream.

What the fuck was Techno doing? Techno felt himself getting filled with the same rage he did that night. Tommy was never the main problem. Obviously, he caused issues, but what teenager doesn’t? Dream is the problem, all he wants is power. He isn’t any better than a government. 

Techno stood up slowly, “Dream, hand me back my crossbow, I’ll do it,” he stated, evenly and sternly. He needed to remain calm.

Dream smirked, “I knew you would do it, I mean it is a favor after all,” he passed the crossbow back to Techno, passing a look, almost a threaten. Techno was looking at Tommy, and when Tommy looked up, Techno gave no indication as to what he was about to do.

He aimed the crossbow back at Tommy, looking down the scope with no emotion showing through his eyes. “Where were we?” He acknowledged the group gathered around to watch.

Maybe Theseus would have died here, but this wasn’t the story of Theseus. This was Tommy’s own story, and Techno wasn’t willing to be the villain in it.

“Ahh right,” he chuckled, “The end of the story.”

Just as he was about to fire the arrow, he whipped around and shot Dream.

“Run Tommy!” He shouted because he knew this would now be a 1v20, and Tommy was in no shape to fight right now.

“What the hell are you thinking Techno!?” Dream shouted as Tommy started to run away, with the better half of the group chasing him.

Pulling out an ender pearl, Technoblade replied; “The real Theseus might have died here, but I refuse to let our Theseus have everyone turn on him yet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah !! my first time actually posting a work of mine wow !!
> 
> But if anyone could let me know how to make italics work here I'd be super grateful !! and constructive criticism is also appreciated :P tysm for reading <3


End file.
